The Dark of The Night
by Vampzarry
Summary: [Namjin,Slight!Taejin and Vkook] Bagi Kim Seokjin, kegelapan bagaikan ruangan sempit dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi yang mampu mengunci dirinya dan mengunci jiwanya. Dan takdir terdahulu kembali mempertemukannya dengan dua kegelapannya. "Darkness is silence, solitude and peace- and i was in darkness for many years so darkness i become."


Part 1: _the day of darkness_

 _Cast : Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Jeon Jungkook, and Kim Taehyung_

.

.

 _It's everything you wanted_  
 _It's everything you don't_  
 _It's one door swinging open_  
 _And one door swinging closed_

.

 _"You will meet a tall and dark stranger,Sir. Berhati-hatilah-_

 _"Dia semakin dekat."_  
 _._

 _The day of darkness_

Disaat malam hari adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu setiap orang untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Namun, Kim Seokjin justru masih membuka matanya. Jam menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Seokjin akan tidur.

Ia tidak bisa menutup matanya.

Karena ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat warna hitam-kegelapan. Seperti kegelapan itu mampu menelan Seokjin kedalamnya.

Setiap kali, ia menutup matanya, kenangan yang menjadi mimpi buruknya akan kembali kedalam kepalanya, seakan menyiksa Seokjin secara perlahan. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, mimpi itu seakan menjadi nyata dimana dirinya terperangkap di bawah air dengan warna hitam yang sangat kental, tidak memberikan dirinya waktu hanya untuk sekedar bernafas.

Ia membencinya.

Ia benci ketika kenangan itu kembali. Ia benci ketika hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah sinar dari kedua bola mata orang tuanya yang hampir meredup.

Kim Seokjin bangun dari ranjangnya, ia mengatur nafasnya, menahan luapan emosi yang tiba-tiba kembali ia rasakan.

"Aku benar-benar menyedihkan." Seokjin tertawa lirih, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan agar cairan bening dari sudut matanya tidak mengalir ke pipinya.

Namun, suara ketukan pintu berhasil membuyarkan kesedihannya, " _Hyung_ , apa kau sudah tidur?"

Seokjin tersenyum ketika mendengar suara adik kesayangannya dari depan pintu,"Belum, masuklah Jungkook."

Seorang remaja laki-laki terlihat mengintip dari celah pintu yang ia buka perlahan, untuk memastikan supaya dirinya tidak menganggu ketenangan sang kakak.

"Hei, kenapa kau belum tidur? Kemarilah."

Jungkook berjalan memasuki kamar sang kakak setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ia menaiki ranjang dan memeluk Seokjin dengan manja.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku takut."

"Kenapa takut?"

"Aku selalu mendengar burung gagak di luar jendela." Seokjin mengerutnya keningnya, masih tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Jungkook.

"Lalu? Kau kan di dalam rumah. Tidak akan diganggu."

"Bukan begitu, _hyung_. Dari yang aku tahu, burung gagak itu dapat membawa bencana, bahkan katanya kematian."

Kali ini Seokjin tertawa kecil, adiknya terlalu percaya dengan mitos.

"Jungkook, itu hanyalah mitos. Jangan cepat menyerap apa yang orang bilang padamu. Jika ada orang yang bilang makhluk berdarah dingin itu nyata, apa kau akan percaya?"

Seokjin menghela nafas beratnya ketika Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau percaya?"

"Karena selalu ada berita tentang kematian orang-orang yang tidak jelas penyebabnya."

"Itu hanyalah binatang buas, Jungkook."

"Apa menurut _hyung_ binatang buas akan selalu berkeliaran di jalan? Bahkan hampir setiap hari ditemukan mayat, baik siang maupun malam. Lalu, _hyung_ lihat kan dua lubang kecil dilehernya?"

"Oke, jadi apa menurutmu makhluk berdarah dingin itu juga akan berkeliaran pada siang hari?"

Jungkook terdiam, entah ingin membalas dengan kalimat apa lagi. Seokjin hanya tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang sudah terdiam. Ia menutupi tubuh Jungkook dengan selimut sampai dadanya dan mengelus sayang rambut sang adik.

"Tidurlah, jangan pikirkan yang aneh-aneh."

"Aku menyayangimu, _hyung_. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Aku takut." Jungkook menutup matanya seraya memeluk Seokjin dengan cukup erat.

 _Aku juga menyayangimu. Maafkan aku._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Udara malam terasa semakin dingin. Semua kendaraan yang berlalu lalang pun sudah menghilang dari jalan, bersembunyi di balik pintu garasi rumah. Meninggalkan kesunyian di seluruh kota.

Hanya terdengar suara binatang yang saling bersahutan, entah itu burung hantu, jangkrik, katak, maupun lolongan serigala yang berasal dari hutan yang cukup jauh dari kota.

Namun, hanya di satu rumah, suara burung gagak dapat sangat jelas terdengar. Terlihat belasan burung gagak bertengger di sekitar rumah tersebut, Saling bersahutan seperti berbicara.

Angin malam pun terasa berbeda, entah mengapa, malam ini udara terasa sangat kuat dan dingin. Kencangnya angin di luar rumah pun mampu membuka jendela kamar sang pemilik rumah dengan lebar yang menimbulkan decitan keras yang menganggu tidur salah satu pemuda di atas ranjang.

Kim Seokjin terbangun kala mendengar bunyi yang cukup keras, ia mengernyitkan alisnya melihat jendela kamarnya terbuka dengan lebar yang membuat udara malam yang dingin menyelimuti dirinya.

Ia melihat jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Seokjin bangkit dari ranjangnya, hendak menutup kembali jendela kamarnya. Namun bulu kuduknya terasa meremang ketika ia mendengar suara buruk gagak di luar jendelanya.

Perasaan Seokjin seketika menjadi tidak tenang, ia menoleh kearah Jungkook, berharap adiknya akan bangun sehingga ia tidak harus sendiri.

Entah kenapa kata-kata Jungkook kembali terngiang di otaknya. Kenapa ia juga baru sadar bahwa ada banyak burung gagak di luar rumahnya.

' _Jinseok.'_

Seokjin terlonjak kaget kala mendengar sebuah suara berat memanggil namanya.

Mata cokelatnya melirik keluar jendela sekilas. Untuk beberapa detik, detak jantungnya dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas saat matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan hitam yang tinggi yang melintasi jendela kamarnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Seokjin langsung menutup jendela kamarnya dan menguncinya dengan tangan bergetar takut.

Seokjin menggenggam tangannya, mencoba menghilangkan _tremor_ pada dirinya. Sekilas setelah melihat bayangan tersebut, Seokjin termenung mengingat kejadian siang tadi, dimana seorang nenek meramalnya dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh.

 _"You will meet a tall and dark stranger,Sir. Berhati-hatilah-Dia semakin dekat."_

 _Bugh_

"Ahh!" Seokjin jatuh terduduk kala seekor burung gagak menabrakan dirinya dengan kuat ke kaca jendela Seokjin.

Dirinya menutup telinga ketika burung gagak yang lain saling menabrakan dirinya ke kaca jendela tanpa henti, menimbulkan suara yang cukup kuat. Tubuh Seokjin tak kuasa gemetar hebat saat melihat darah burung gagak di kaca jendelanya.

"Hentikan!" Seokjin berteriak dengan lantang, berharap aksi burung gagak tersebut dapat berhenti.

Dan berhasil.

Seokjin diam, ia mencoba mengontrol kembali tubuhnya, namun ia belum berhasil mengontrol jantungnya, miliknya bahkan terdengar lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Dengan pelan, Seokjin bangun dari lantai dinginnya dan ia mengerutkan dahi saat dirinya kembali melihat sosok bayangan tinggi di luar sana.

Seokjin tidak berani untuk mendekati jendela, jadi ia hanya berdiri kaku melihat sosok tersebut, dan matanya menyipit tajam saat Seokjin sadar, sosok itu seakan sedang berbicara padanya-

Menimbulkan suatu perasaan yang semakin tidak karuan tatkala Seokjin menangkap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sosok asing tersebut.

 _"I've found you.-Jinseok."_

 _..._

"Bukankah kau berlebihan?" Seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding seraya menatap pemuda lain yang duduk dengan sangat anggun sambil meminum cairan merah di gelasnya.

"Apa?"

"Menyuruh para gagak untuk bunuh diri? _Are you serious?_ "

"Hn." Kim Namjoon-pemuda itu meminum cairan merah dengan anggun, ia mendesah pelan dan menutup matanya menikmati sensasi manis cairan tersebut.

Kim Taehyung, adik dari Namjoon berdecak kesal, ia berjalan menuju sang kakak dan mengambil gelas dari tangan Namjoon dengan cepat.

"Kau menakutinya."

"Lalu?"

Pemuda itu kini duduk dihadapan sang kakak, menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, ia menatap Namjoon dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Jika seperti ini terus, ia tidak akan datang padamu."

"Dia milikku."

"Tapi ia mencintaiku, _big brother_."

Namjoon tertawa hambar mendengar penuturan sang adik, ia menarik sudut bibir kanan membentuk seringaian yang mengejek untuk sang adik.

"Lalu?"

"Aku lebih dulu mengenalnya, Namjoon. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seringaian Taehyung luntur, ia menutup matanya, mencoba mengontrol amarah yang akan keluar jika Namjoon terus memancing dirinya.

"Aku? Tentu saja untuk berburu-

- _and steal your boy._ " Namjoon mengedipkan mata kanannya pada Taehyung, yang membuat adik _tersayangnya_ itu menggeram marah.

"Jangan kau berani menyakitinya."

Namjoon mengendikkan bahunya tidak peduli seraya meninggalkan Taehyung yang tanpa sadar menggenggam gelasnya dengan sangat erat, menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan kaca.

Kim Taehyung berjanji, dirinya harus menjadi yang pertama.

Disinilah takdir akan kembali mempermainkan mereka bertiga seperti masa lalu, Atau mungkin-mereka berempat.

 ** _._**

 _Tbc_

 _Hai, ini ff Namjin pertamaku, ada yang pernah nonton TVD? yes ini terinspirasi dari TVD, gils itu beneran tv shows yang paling seruu, tapi di cerita ini mungkin akan sedikit berbeda, tapi aku dapet ide dari tv show itu. Semoga suka ya._


End file.
